Earth-9271363
* "Another Earth? Hmm Interesting. I wonder what that planet have." - Omega (Thansoi) New Universe This Universe is based of the Prime Marvel Universe and the Ultimate Universe but it's a completely different one. This is because the heroes and villains are not the ones we knew. This is fan-service, this universe is based of Marvel-2099 and another character swap backstories (the same idea from my Earth-TRN145 universe). Characters/Events Every Event I chose are from Comics,Animated TV Movies and others. * The Spider-Man is Robert Robinson, his life and adventures are based of one of my favourite events, comics I read, TV and Movies I watched. * Both Hawk-Eye and the Punisher’s families: Both Barton and Castle already got families of their own, they continued doing their jobs but there are differences. * Songbird and Snowbird are twin sisters and Mockingbird is their cousin. * The SHIELD: Theres a new director of Shield but he reminds mysterious and always communicate with the heroes and gives out masses and sent out any member of shield to carry out the any missions and have anyone take over if things are bad. * The Avengers: Different people become the team, different identities and some people got the same names. * The Villains: Some villains are humans,lost,sad and got complicated lives,relationships also trust is the hardest thing for anyone to understand each other. Residents Heroes * Spider-Man -Robert Reilly Robinson * Megan Stacy Jones * Spider-Cide/Zenon/ Scarlet Spider - Patrick * Talon - Cheyenne * Superheroes of Europe * Excalibur Team Fantastic 4 * Star Brand - Robert Richardson * Ultra-Woman - Samantha Storm * The Streak - Simon Storm * Energy Man - Barry Grimm Power Pack * Zero-G * Lightspeed * Mass Master * Energizer X-People * X-Man - Nathaniel Grey * Marvel Girl - Rachel Grey * Wolverine - Jimmy Hudson Jr. * Beast * Boundless - YoYo * Storm * Shadow-Cat * Razon - Ashley Ramon * Lightning Girl - Anna Livingston * Elemental Kid - Casey Livingston Avengers * Grant Gardner - General America * Jason Stark - Iron Heart I * Thor * Goliath * Wasp * Black Widow * Hawk-Eye * Falcon * Human Torch (Android) Others * Jason Marks - Spider-Man 2099 * Black Panther * Grey Panther * White Hawk * Jubula Pride - OWL II * Doctor Spectrum * Quasar * Phyla-Vell * Captain Mar-Vell (Marvel) * Moon-Knight * Captain UK I/Captain Britain * Captain UK II- Linda McQuillan * Union Jack (Unknown Identity) * Caledonia (Alysande Stuart) * Faiza Hussain * Whizzer - Robert Frank * Blur - Jeffrey Walters * Human Torch (Russell Collins) * Alex Danvers - Ms Marvel/ Captain Marvel * Blue Kelso -Blue Streak * Jackpot (Sara Grata) * Spider - Silk (April Moon Robin) * Spinneret - (Julia Drew Franklin) * Mockingbird - (Dinah Dawson) * Songbird - (Amy Dawson) * Snowbird - (Sally Dawson) * Marvel -Girl (Valley Khan) * Iron Heart * People in London city. 'Neutral Sides ' *Skrulls (Some of them) *Archangel (Clone of White Hawk/Angel) *White Wolf *Venom *QuickSilver *Scarlet Witch *Kara Killgrave/Purple Woman *Purple Children *Magneto *Sabre-Tooth *Stunner (My OC / RPC) *Shocker *Black Cat/HellCat- (Alex Fyle) *Mystique *Neena Thurman - Domino *Onslaught (Psychic Entity) (Earth-9271363) *Avalanche (Lance Alvers) *Pyro *Red She -Hulk *Red Hulk *Rhino *Absorbing Man *Karla Sofen - Moonstone / Meteorite *Titania *Delilah *Silver Sable *Night-Hawk *Dark-Star- Laynia Petrovna *OMEGA (Thanosi) *GallowGlass *Absorbing Kid (My RPC) *Sentry *Armor (X-Men) *Punisher *Loki *Dead-Pool *Task Master *Fitness *Elektra *Man-Thing *She-Man Thing *Hydro-Man *Sandman *Grant Ward *Venom *Anti-Venom *Toxin *Bounty (Humanoid) 'Villians/Criminals ' *Baron Zemo *Villains for Hire *Fire-Fist (Murderer) *Ultimate DOOM *Vincent Killgrave/Mesmero/Green Man *Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man *Johann Shmidt (Clone) Red Skull/The Skull *Jason Shmidt (Clone) Gold Skull/Skull 2 *SIN *The Leader 1st *Red Leader 2nd *Hypnotia/Mercenary, Assassin *Assassin-8 *Super Skrull *Graviton * Viper *Mandarin *Grey Gargoyle *Blizzard *Whiplash (BlackLash) *Abomination *Ultra (female Ultron) *Apocalypse *Shriek *Paul Palmer/Arachnikid *Jason Grimm/Skull Punch *Louis Marko/Overcharge *Serge/Dark Matter *Mimi Lapin/Black Rabbit *White Rabbit Locations * England * London City * Robert and his Mother's House * Daily News Communications * Osbomax Technologies * Lancestorm Industries, Technologies or Chemicals, * College ESU * X-Mansion * Morlocks Sewers * Avengers Tower * S.H.I.E.L.D - Helicarrier * Space and Galaxy Notes # This was called "Bootleg" Universe. I decided to call it "Fan-Service". # This Earth was formerly called "Earth-TRN222". # The characters are based on a variety of sources from the Prime Marvel Universe, Ultimate Universe, Animated TV and Movies. # My chosen stories are based of any Events I read and watch. # Character designs are simply my favorites as costumes. # Some of my characters shares the same names from their Earth-616, Earth-1610 and other counterparts. # The reality encompasses all of the Earth, starting with England and then branching out from there. # Characters will be added and updated as I watch more TV and movies. # This fanfiction is still under construction. Category:RFyle11 Category:Unfinished Category:Earth-9271363